Scratching the Surface
by Blood For Blood
Summary: A stowaway joins the adventures of Eleanor, and her Little, and Big Sisters, along with death threats from Delta and Sophia.
1. Chapter 1

I clung to the edge of the life boat for dear life, and I was running out of air. I took more and more water down my throat, and I couldn't see a thing but a bright light above us. My name is Marcus, and I'm a stowaway on the only lifeboat out of Rapture. But I could never figure out how to launch it. When I was a boy, my father taught me about mining, welding, manual labor. Not this techno crap. After a few seconds of being drowned, I think we surfaced. I coughed up about a gallon of water, and managed to open my eyes. no one else was on this side of the deck, but through the glass inside of the boat, I could see an Alpha series, a few Big Sisters, one of them un-helmeted, and a bunch of Little Sisters. And the one, the only Sophia Lamb. She was soaking, as was everyone else. I got to my feet, and grabbed my pick axe. It was the only thing I had to remember my family by; they all died in the New Years Eve riot. I slowly made my way around the lifeboat, after hearing a conversation between the group.

"Well, Delta. I see the broken bond hasn't weakened you." Sophia said.

"Well, It's good to see you care so much Sophia." The one named Delta pulled off his Alpha helmet.

"Father, Mother, stop bickering. We're all going to have to co-exist here." The un-helmeted Big Sister said. I knew her, she was Eleanor Lamb.

I stepped slowly, and accidentally dropped my pick axe. Delta had his machine gun out, and aimed at me in a seconds notice.

"Don't… Don't shoot!" I plead as I stepped back.

He didn't listen, and shot me. After he unloaded on me, he stopped. I sat up, with a few cuts and scrapes.

"What… I shot you. Stay dead." He aimed again, but Eleanor stopped him.

"Father, he isn't a splicer." She said to him.

"How did you survive a belly full of lead?" one helmeted Big Sister asked.

I pulled a switch blade out, and cut my shirt open. I was wearing a bullet proof vest. I got up, and grabbed my pick axe.

"I'm not as stupid as most of you think. I know what I need to survive. This was directly under food on the list." I replied.

"Well, I bet it isn't stab proof." She leapt at me, and attempted to shove the harpoon on her right hand into my stomach.

I caught her arm, and she stood amazed. "How did you do that?" she asked.

"Sports boost, it's not like I drank gallon after gallon of ADAM though."

"Hey mister, how old are you?" a curious Little Sister asked.

I knelled down to eye level. "I'm eighteen."

"Well, are you gonna be in our family too?"

"I don't know. We'll see after I get the full experience of you all cramped on this tiny boat. We got two days till someone helps us."

As everyone else chattered, or fell asleep, I stared off into the distance. After it hit midnight, everyone else but Delta fell asleep. I still stared off into space, the view was… hypnotizing. I looked over towards the mass of the sleeping girls. Each and every one of them, sound asleep. I chuckled, and sat down on the edge of the boat. After ten minutes, I felt a shove, and I fell into the freezing water.

"AHHH! THIS IS COLD!" I hurriedly climbed back onto the boat. Delta chuckled.

"Oops."

"Delta, what is your problem?"

"I'm bored. Entertain me."

"Why? You're like… thirty!"

"Come on. Do something funny."

"No. I'm not your personal entertainment."

"Fine. Go to bed or something." Delta walked away, and sat down.

I sat down on the other side of the deck, and fell asleep.

I woke up, and it looked like it was late morning. I got up, and looked around. Everyone else was inside talking. I walked to the door, and opened it.

"What are we talking about people?" I asked in a positive tone.

"Looks whose all sunshine now." Delta replied.

"Father, leave him alone. I'm sure we all felt better after a good sleep." Eleanor instructed.

"Well, we're all talking about what we should do once we get to shore. And how we have to ration food." Delta stated.

"So, I'm guessing we have little to no food?"

"Yeah, sucks don't it kid?"

"Well, I grabbed a few things." I pulled a pep bar, a Hop up Cola, and a can of fruit out of my pockets.

I laid it out on the table, except for the Cola. That was mine.

"Go on, pick something. I'm sick of fruit and Pep bars. That's all I've eaten for the past three weeks." I popped the Cola open, and took a sip.

"How did you fit all that in your pockets?" Delta asked.

"I have big, big pockets. Comes in handy for scavenging."

"Are you sure you don't need these?" Eleanor asked.

I never thought she'd be that polite. She was raised in Rapture, after all. But no, she's the most polite person to survive the war. Even I don't feel that guilty if I take something. I stole from doctors when I was a kid. Then again, I was an orphan by the time I was nine years of age.

"Yes. Take it if you want. I sure as he… I mean I don't want it." I caught myself, I knew if I cussed in front of the Little Sisters Delta would have my head on a pike.

She picked up the Per Bar, and went outside. I took another sip of my drink, and followed. Delta eyed me as I went out. Eleanor was sitting on the edge of the life boat. I sat down next to her.

"The view is amazing, isn't it?" I asked.

"Indeed it is. I've seen pictures of the surface, but I never thought it would be like this. It's so much more… vivid." Eleanor replied.

"Yeah, books can do that to ya. They make things look a bit duller than they do in real life."

"Yes, I suppose they do."

"Eleanor! Can you come in here for a second?" Delta cried out of the inside of the boat.

"I'll be right there! I'm sorry. But…" she began.

"It's alright." I stood up. She did as well, and ran into inside.

I could hear a little conversation going on between them. Both Delta and Sophia seemed to hate my guts. That made me a bit anxious. I was kinda scared they'd team up on me or something.

"Eleanor. I don't want you getting to close to that boy. He looks suspicious." Sophia scolded Eleanor.

"Mother, everyone looks suspicious. He's from Rapture, everyone in Rapture looks like that." Eleanor replied.

"Do not talk back to me. Remember what I showed you when you were fourteen?"

"Mother, please do not mention that again."

"Eleanor, I hate to say this, but I agree with Sophia. This kid is bad news. He's gonna end up corrupting one of the girl's minds." Delta rang out.

"Father, he's not a Splicer. He's not evil, and he's not dangerous. When will you learn that?" Eleanor finally sounded like a normal sixteen year old.

"Eleanor, just be careful with this one. He's gonna be a heart-breaker, I know it." Delta said with determination.

I shook my head and sipped my drink. I looked around the deck for a minute, and found my pick axe. I finished my drink, and tossed the bottle into the sea. It filled with water, and sank. I sat for an hour, all alone, with my pick axe in hand. Delta stepped in front of me.

"Oh… crap…. Hey… Delta, What's…. up?" I mumbled. He grabbed my arm and yanked me up to my feet.

"OW! Hey, watch it."

"You. You will not go near my daughter. Or daughters works better."

"What?… your already starting this? Shouldn't we wait a few weeks first?"

"Shut it up punk. You will not touch my daughters. Got it?"

"Fine, fine. I won't, but there's no guarantee on their part."

"You know what? If we weren't surrounded by little girls, I'd crush your skull."

"Fine. Now, go away tin man. Give me my solitude at least. That's all I have besides this damned pick." He walked away.

I sat outside the life boat, all day, and all night until the rescue boat arrived. They loaded us all up, and we went sailing for the main land. I stayed my distance from everyone, and barely ate the entire three day trip to land. I stood on the deck the entire time, and no one talked to me.

"I guess Delta talked to them about me. Fine." I muttered to myself.

After the grueling, three days were over, we finally hit shore.

**One month later.**

Well, we all moved into a house in the country. Don't know where or how we got it, but we did. Delta got a job as a construction overseer, and I got a job in the local coal mines. Pretty nice pay, and it helps me stay in shape, and release anger. It's pretty fun swinging a twenty pound pick axe. There was an incident down in the lower mines through, a gas release pipe burst. And of course, it caused one pretty big explosion.

I was pushing a cart full of coal up to the surface when I hear a huge bang. Then, the supports started failing. A few pieces fell on one of my buddies. Willis lay there, unconscious. I let the cart go, and dragged him back up to the entrance. Then, the mines started spewing flames. I got a quick burst of flame on my back, and it lit my clothes on fire. I rolled on the ground until I finally smothered the flames. My back stung, and I couldn't really see well. My gas mask's eye covers were cracked, and I passed out after a minute or two.

**Back at the house, Sophia receives a call from the hospital.**

"Hello?"

"Is this the Lamb residence?"

"Yes, it is."

"Well, a friend of the family has been injured from a mining accident. He is alright, but he will need minor medical care."

"Thank you. Goodbye." She put the phone down.

"Eleanor! Come here." Eleanor came quickly down the stairs.

"Yes mother?" Eleanor asked.

"Marcus has been in a little… accident. Gather your siblings, we need to go."

Eleanor ran back up the stairs, and a few minutes later, a stampede of Sisters came down. They all got on their jackets, and went to the hospital.

**At the hospital.**

I woke up in a hospital bed, and a group of familiar faces surrounded me. I sat up carefully, and looked around.

"Ugh… what happened?" I asked, rubbing my head.

"The mine blew up. Remember, you were there?" Liz replied.

"No, I mean after that. Why am here?"

"An ambulance brought you here. You have second degree burns. But you'll be fine." Heather rang out.

"Well, I guess he's made a full recovery. His burns have healed well, and he seems to be doing fine." A nurse said.

"Wait, I'm fine? Didn't I just get blown up?" I replied.

"Yes, but you seem to have healed surprisingly quickly. Your burns will peel away, like sunburn. But we have numbed it so you don't feel the stinging every time you move. Ms. Lamb, I'll need a signature and then he can be checked out." Sophia scribbled her name a piece of paper.

I got up, and followed everyone else out. We went home, and everyone went to sleep. It was about 10 pm, and I was tired. I fell asleep on the living room floor. All the other spots to sleep were indeed occupied. We had quite a few residence here.


	2. Chapter 2

I got the next two months off while they cleaned the mines up. The weather has been getting nicer. Around 70 degrees. I usually just go out, and… well, there's plenty to do out here. I'll go out and chop wood, or grab my pick and sledge hammer and go shatter boulders. Or, I might just go out and hike in the hills behind the woods. On this specific day, I felt like hiking.

All the girls have been "maturing" fast up here. And they've all taken interest in me. Honestly? Why me, I'm just some kid from Rapture who works in a mine. Even the eldest Little Sister, Veronica, has shown all the signs of having a crush on me. She's 12, almost a Big Sister. She's for more mature in a bodily manor than everyone else her age.

I grabbed my pick, an opened the front door. Sophia's voice rang out from the house.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going for a hike."

"Be careful."

"I will."

"Wait!" Eleanor's voice echoed from upstairs.

"Ah… crap."

Three of the girls came down the stairs.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We want to come." Eleanor spoke for the group.

"Alright, stick close to me. Don't get yourself lost, or hurt."

Eleanor, Veronica, and Heather all followed me. I walked my usual trail, but I had to make a few adjustments so the girls could all follow me. Instead of climbing up a five foot drop off, I had to find a way around it. It took fifteen minutes of our time. Veronica was the one who always craved attention. She was always right next to me. Heather was a bit talkative. And Eleanor was the silent one. She barely spoke, and usually only if spoken to.

"So, then I pulled the needle out, and did it again." Heather said.

"That's not true." Veronica replied.

"Yes it is." Heather insisted.

"Hey Eleanor." I interrupted.

"Uh, yes?" she asked sheepishly.

"Are you alright? You haven't said a word since we left."

"Yes, I'm alright." She looked away.

"Um… if you say so."

"Can I continue?" Heather asked agitatedly.

"Sure…"

"So, I pulled the needle out, and it started to squirt everywhere."

"What?"

We walked for an hour or so, until we reached the top of the hill. You had a great view from up here. I sat down on a rock, and took in the view. Even though I come up here all the time, it still looks amazing each time I see it.

"The view up here is breath taking." Eleanor said.

"Yeah, I love coming up here. Nice way to just… get away from it all, you know? If you want to come back up, just ask. I'll happily oblige."

"How long does it normally take to get up here?" Veronica asked.

"I'd say about forty-five minutes."

"It took us an hour an ten minutes." Heather replied.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, how would it take you that much less to get up here?"

"I had to alter our route a bit, so you wouldn't get hurt. I do some stupid crap up here."

"So we wouldn't get hurt? Fine, we'll take your way down." Veronica snapped.

"You sure? It's kinda rough."

"We'll do it." Heather said.

"I'm not so sure, we could get hurt…" Eleanor chimed in.

"Yeah, I don't think you girls should do this."

"Us girls? Is that what this is about?"

"No, I mean. It takes a while to get used to my route."

"We're doing it."

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you." I lifted my pick, and jumped down to the next level. A five foot drop.

"Marcus? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, you coming, or what?"

"Humph. Fine." Heather jumped down.

"Ow, my ankle."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I can walk."

"Ok, Eleanor. Your next. Jump, I'll catch you." She did as I said, and I caught her.

"Veronica, come on. I got ya." She jumped next, and I caught her.

"Thank you." She stared at me for a second.

When I tried to let her go, she nearly choked me. Her arms were around my neck, but she released after a second. We kept walking, and found ourselves staring down one of my favorite parts. The flag pole. It was just a metal pole, about ten feet off the ground. I grabbed onto it, and jumped off the small drop off we were on. Only six feet. I slid down the pole with ease.

"Who's next?" I asked.

"I… I am." Eleanor said, bold for the first time I can remember.

She wrapped both arms around the pole, and slowly slid down. Heather and Veronica did the same. When we were all gathered around, we kept moving. We had about two more drop offs, before what I call the grand finale. The grand finale was a large slope, pretty steep. I love bringing a sled up here, and riding it down. I hadn't forgotten the sled either. I keep it strapped to my back while I'm climbing or other stuff like that. The house was at the base of the hill.

After we finished with the drop offs, we made it to the grand finale.

"So that's why you brought the sled." Veronica said.

"Yep. This is gonna be fun."

"Wait, this doesn't look very safe."Heather looked a bit shaken up.

"Well, if you don't wanna go down the fast way, we can just walk."

"No, I wanna go down the sled." Veronica cried out.

"I don't care which way we go. I don't want any of you getting hurt."

"Are you for real, or are you just saying that because if we get hurt, daddy will hurt you?" Veronica asked.

"A little of both."

"I'm fine with the sled." Eleanor finally spoke up.

"Well, if you want to use the sled, then we will. If you don't, we won't."

"Let's use the sled." Heather said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" all three of them yelled.

"Ok. Well, I got the front. Eleanor, you take middle, Heather, you take the back."

"What about me?" Veronica stamped her feet.

"Come here." I picked her up, and set her down on my lap.

"I'm all good now…"

Everyone sat down, and I leaned forward. The sled began to move, and then it broke out full speed. The ride was exhilarating. Veronica was squealing, not sure if it was joy, or if she was scared. Eleanor had her arms wrapped around my stomach, and Heather was clinging to the sled for dear life. It took us just a minute to reach the bottom of the hill, and when we came to a stop; Delta was staring at us through the window. He disappeared, and then ran out of the house.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded.

"Daddy that was fun!" Veronica yelled with joy.

"Huh? So, you all chose to do this?"

"Yes, father. We wanted to." Eleanor reassured.

"Fine… you got off lucky today Marcus."

"Marcus, thanks for taking us. That was the most fun I've had in ages." Heather thanked as we walked back inside.

"No problem. Remember, if you want to go back up, just ask."


	3. Chapter 3

We all stepped inside the house, and I closed the door. I set my pick down inside the coat closet right next to the door. I closed the door, and walked to the bathroom. After I went, I washed my hands and exited.

I grabbed an old blanket, and silently walked out the backdoor. I didn't have any chores today, so I was gonna relax the day away. Basically, I planned on napping through the rest of the day. I found a nice tree out back with plenty of shade under it. I laid out the blanket, and sat down against the tree trunk. I fell asleep quickly.

**Later, back at the house.**

"Father, have you seen Marcus?" Eleanor asked Delta.

"Nope. Why, is he gone? Yes, thank the lord!" Delta grinned.

"Father! That's enough of that. I haven't seen him since this morning. I'm worried about him."

"He's a big boy. He can take care of himself."

"Yes, but what if he's injured? How will he take care of himself if he has a broken leg, or arm?"

"I'm sure he's alright. Don't worry; he'll be back in an hour at the most." Delta patted her on the shoulder, and walked away.

**Two hours later.**

"Father! Father! We need to go look for Marcus! It's eleven at night, and he still isn't back!" Eleanor yelled up the stairs. She had attracted more attention than she had hoped. All her Sisters came running down the stairs. Little and Big.

"What do you mean he's netbacks yet?" everyone repeated the question at Eleanor.

Delta slowly trudged down the stairs, in his robe. *Yawn* "What's up girls?" Delta asked.

"Marcus isn't back yet!" they all replied. It was a miracle that they didn't wake Sophia, who was sound asleep in her bedroom on the first floor.

"Ok, ok. I'll look for him. Let me get my clothes on at least." Delta walked back upstairs, and came back down in his work pants, and a light jacket.

"Hurry father! We have no idea what Marcus has gotten into!" Eleanor tried to run out the door, but Delta grabbed her by the waist.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Delta asked.

"With you."

"No you're not. If he is hurt, or in danger or anything that he isn't, you don't need to be there. Stay here and watch your sisters."

"Fine… be careful."

Delta walked out the door.

**Back to Marcus' POV.**

I woke up, and it was dark as hell outside. I got up, and rolled the blanket up. I ran back to the house, only to be intercepted by a quick punch.

"OW! Who the hell are you?" I asked as I rubbed my jaw.

"Your worst nightmare scum." Delta replied jokingly.

"Delta, you… you… you just punched me! Look at this; I think you chipped a tooth." I spat out a white shard.

"Well, it's what you get for worrying my girls. Now hurry up, or the girls are gonna rip out your spine when we get back." Delta jogged back to the house, and I followed.

Delta stopped on the back porch.

"What? Let's go in." I opened the door.

"You first."

I walked in, and Delta didn't follow me.

"GIRLS! HE'S BACK!" Delta yelled and slammed the door.

"NO! I'M NOT READY TO DIE!" I began to pull on the door knob.

But alas, it was too late. A thunderous stampede was coming down the stairs, and I was quickly surrounded by all the Sisters. I backed up against the wall, and began to plead for my life.

"Um… hey, girls. Sorry I was out so late, but I guess I lost track of time." I replied, my voice cracking.

"Well you are about to lose a few teeth if you don't explain yourself." Heather replied agitatedly.

"Don't worry, Delta took care of that. Look at this!" I showed them the tooth that was chipped.

"You deserved it, we were all worried sick about you? What in the lord's name compelled you to stay out like that?" Sammy said.

"I uh…" I began.

"I don't even want to hear it."

The group got louder, and I sank down against the wall. I figured I might as well accept my fate. Then I remembered, Eleanor wouldn't let them castrate me, would they? I called Dee over. Dee was a Little Sister who was always a reliable messenger.

"Tell Eleanor Marcus is back." I whispered in her ear. She nodded, and ran upstairs.

After five minutes of being yelled at, and even pinched a few times, Eleanor came running downstairs. She pushed her way through the crowd.

"What the bloody hell compelled you to not check in?" Eleanor scolded.

"Oh no… not you too." I lost all hope.

"We should punish him. What do you all think?" Heather spoke out.

"Yeah!" the horde replied.

"Ok, I'm ready. Go ahead, do it." I closed my eyes, and waited for a flaming ball to the face. But nothing happened.

I felt something against my cheeks, both of them. I opened my eyes, and Veronica and Heather were both kissing my cheeks. They stopped, and got up.

"There. All better." Veronica giggled.

"Um… ok, if this is how I'm gonna be punished, I'm gonna do this way more often." I grinned.

"Well, here is your real punishment." Heather punched me in the groin.

"OW! MOTHER… Right in the Netherlands…" I squealed with pain.

Everyone scattered after that. Everyone but me, that is. After an hour, the pain receded. I still couldn't sleep though. I got up, and walked to the basement. It was pretty empty. Nothing but an old couch, and a few boxes of blankets and pillows. I thought about ways I could make this place livelier. Maybe a pool table, a TV, a few recliners, maybe a space heater, and to finish it off, a nice theme. Maybe a mine theme?

"Hmm, that's a good idea.*yawn* I'll ask Delta later." I walked back upstairs and fell asleep on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

I slowly opened my eyes, to see the dark black hair of a Little Sister around chest level. I tilted my head to see who it was, and of course it was Veronica. She must've rolled of the couch and landed on me. And of course, everyone else was awake. Including Veronica and Delta.

"Veronica, get up. I need to have a little un-friendly conversation with Marcus." Delta commanded.

"Daddy, don't hurt him. I won't let you hurt my Marcus!" Veronica cried as she tightened her already suffocating grip on my torso.

"Ow, Veronica, please let go. I can't breathe." I said.

"I don't wanna let go!" she tightened her grip even more.

"OW! Please! I want to live!"

"NO!"

"Veronica! Let him go, so I can beat him!" Delta commanded again.

"Veronica, please let me go, so I can run away."

"No."

"Ok… I'll play your game. Let me go, and I'll find a way to make it up to you, ok?"

"Ok." She slowly released me.

I had little time to get up, let alone run away. Delta grabbed my arm, and pulled my out of the living room. He shoved me as hard as he could. I hit the wall, and fell back on my ass.

"Ow! What's your problem?" I asked.

"You need to lay off my little girls. I'll kill you."

"No, cause then Eleanor, Heather, Veronica, everyone, would hate you." I replied.

"You are one lucky punk. I would've bashed your head in by now…"

"Yeah I know, I know. Oh, I've been meaning to ask, can I use the basement?"

"For what?"

"I plan on turning it into a rec room of sorts, you know?"

"Fine. Now, be gone from my presence."

**Three weeks later.**

Well, it took all my life's savings, and a crap load of manual labor, but I've finally converted our basement into an indoor beach. There's real sand on the floor, a mini fridge, behind my hand made Tiki bar, and a hot tub. I saved up a few G's in Rapture, and used it all to do this. I brought Delta down to show him before I officially opened it to the girls.

"So, you went with a beach theme? Nice." Delta said.

"Yeah, you see those lights in the corner?"

"Yeah, they look freaky."

"Well, they're sunlamps. This is a fully functional indoor beach. I even put in a kiddy pool next to the hot tub. It's a real friggin beach man."

"What's that net for?" Delta asked.

"Oh uh… nothing?"

"What is it? What's that white paint around it? It looks like its some kinda sports court or something? Tell me what the hell it is."

"It's a shmgdsmm…" I mumbled.

"What?"

"It's a smhhdhjdgjf…"

"What is it?"

"It's a volleyball court, ok?"

"You play volleyball?"

"Me? No, I suck at it."

"Then why did you… MARCUS!" Delta yelled as I ran up the stairs.

Delta followed me quickly. I ran up the basement stairs, and opened the door, and quickly slammed it shut. I ran up the stairs, to the Big Sister room. I knew Eleanor would hide me. I burst through the door, and everyone stared at me.

"What are you doing?" Heather asked as she covered herself, wearing nothing but her under clothes.

"No time to explain, hide me!" I replied as I slid under a bed.

Delta walked in the room, and looked around. I heard his work boots thump as they hit the floor with each step.

"Father!" all the girls yelled, as most of them were half naked.

"Sorry girls… I swore Marcus came up here…" Delta said rubbing his head.

"Check with the little ones." Samantha suggested.

"Ok… please don't tell Sophia about this. She'll think I'm some kinda perv or something…." Delta pleaded as he left the room.

I slid out from under the bed. "Thanks girls. Oh yeah, when you're all ready, come on to the basement. I've got everything set up. Bring your swim suits…" I left the room with a grin.

I carefully walked to the basement, and fired up everything. The hot tub began to bubble, the sunlamps warmed up, and the place came to life with "Beyond the Sea" playing from a few speakers I hid behind plastic tikis. I heard a stampede coming down the stairs. Sisters, Little and Big, flooded in.

"Marcus… we brought our swimsuits like you said. What is this?" Eleanor asked.

"It's our new rec room. Bathrooms are over there if you want to change. Got a hot tub, a kiddy pool, and a few other magic touches."

"Is that what I think it is?" Claire asked with anticipation.

"It is indeed. Feel free to play a game. I'll be over here. Got refreshments if you need em."

All the girls went and changed. It took half an hour for everyone to change, excluding myself. I had my trunks on under my pants. While everyone else changed, I pulled my pants off, and was soon in my red swim shorts. I sat behind the bar, awaiting anyone who needed assistance. I had cola, chips, and fruit lying out. All the food and drinks were gone in an hour.

"Alright partygoers, I'll be back in a few minutes. I gotta go on a snack run. Don't have too much fun without me, ya'll hear?"

"Bye Marcus!" the crowd called out as I ran up the stairs.

I jumped in the all purpose pickup we had. It was a scrap heap, but it was my scrap heap. I ran to the market, and grabbed all the necessities for a good time at the beach. Cola, chips, and fruit. A lot more than I had gotten earlier. I bought in bulk. A few gallons of Cola, a few pounds of chips and fruit. I paid for it all, with the little money I had left, and set it all in the back of my pickup. I drove home quickly, and ran inside with the bags in my arms. I carefully walked inside, and walked behind the stairwell. I opened the door, and walked down the stairs.

I opened the door, and was greeted by a wall of warm air. It was around eighty degrees in the basement, due to a hidden space heater. Like I said, it was a real beach only inside. I set the bags down on the bar, and hopped over it. I pulled everything I'd need out of the bags, and put the rest under the bar or under the fridge. I poured a bag of chips into a large bowl. I set out twenty cans of Cola, and refilled the bowls and plates with fruit.

"Ladies, I'm back!" I yelled out.

A small crowd quickly formed, mostly for the snack foods. But of course, there were a few who came to see me. Eleanor, Veronica, and Carol. Veronica was really persistent, and that kinda turned me on. But of course, Delta would kill me if I made a move towards a twelve year old. I'd probably kill myself first though.

"Hello ladies. Come to examine my wares?" I asked.

"You could say that…" carol replied with a grin. She always was the dirty minded one.

"Uh… yeah. What can I do for you ladies today." Carol raised her right hand with her index fingered extended. "Don't… answer that."

"So… Marcus, what do you think of my bikini?" Veronica asked.

I examined her outfit. A two piece, unlike all the other Little Sisters, but just like all other Big Sisters. It had black roses on it.

"Not bad at all Veronica…" I began.

"Yes! In knew you liked my body!" Veronica interrupted.

"Is what I would say, if you were older. Sorry kiddo, Delta would have my head on a platter if anything like that went down."

"Awww… you know, I'm not actually twelve. I'm thirteen."

"Really? Well, give me some proof, and then we can talk." I patted her on the head, and looked to Eleanor and Carol.

"So, what can I do for you lovely three ladies today?"

"I promise, I will get proof! And remember, my birthday is soon! So that makes me fourteen… yeah, fourteen!" Veronica claimed as she ran into the crowd.

"Ok… so, what do you need?" I asked.

"We thought you might like to join us in the hot tub." Carol replied.

"Yes, for once she is telling the truth." Eleanor said with a giggle.

"Alright, let me restock the snacks, and I join you in a minute."

Carol and Eleanor walked to the corner where the hot tub and kiddy pool were. I restocked the munchies, and pulled my shirt off. Now, I'm not the fittest guy ever, but I got a pretty good build. At least I'm not all bone or anything. I set my shirt down behind the bar, and joined the girls in the hot tub.

"Room for one more?" I asked as I approached.

"Why of course." Carol said as she slid over. I sat down between her and Eleanor.

The water was hot. It was awesome. A few elder Little Sisters sat around the edge dipping their feet. Three of them, and four Big Sisters, and me. I love my life. Everyone was wet and… what was I talking about? I was just think about it with vivid detail… mmmm… wait… oh crap. I forgot what I was saying.


	5. Chapter 5

… I still can't remember what I was saying… oh yeah, I think I remember now. ok, everyone was wet… mmmm… then of course, Claire comes in and pulls a friggin cannonball. Soaked all of us, but I sure as hell ain't complaining.

"Claire!" everyone but me yelled.

"What?" she replied with a grin.

"Claire, knuckle bump." I said with a raised fist. Claire knuckle bumped me, and stood up. My eyes shifted to Samantha's face, and then i couldn't help but look lower...

"Marcus… what are you staring at?" Samantha asked.

"What? oh uh… I have no clue what you're talking about." I said looking away.

"Awww, he's blushing." Carol said.

"Carol, no. just… No."

"What?"

"No."

"Carol, stop bothering Marcus." Heather snickered.

"I'm not doing anything!" a burst of energy flew out, and dumped water all over.

"Ok… no more sand… its mud now…" I said sadly.

"Oh… I'm sorry Marcus. Is there any way I can… make it up to you?" Carol asked with a grin.

"Carol! Not around the little ones!" Eleanor scolded.

"Marcus, there wouldn't be any… VIP room or anything like that, would there?"

"No…just bathrooms…"

"Those will have to do."

"Uh… yeah… I just remembered I have to do something… over there. Bye." I said as I hastily retreated from the hot tub.

"Carol!" everyone yelled as I walked back to the bar.

I chuckled, and sat down on wooden stool behind the bar. Everything was going well, until of course, Delta ruined my fun. I heard a knock on the door, and I walked to see who it was. I opened the door, to see the one and only Delta standing in front of me in his swim trunks.

"Damn you Delta, you clever sunnava…" I began.

"What?"

"Nothing…"

Delta walked in, and ruined everything. For me, at least. I think he might have overdone it a bit, I mean I could feel tension between him and some of the Big Sisters, Veronica included.

"So… Marcus, you maybe wanna… I dunno…" Heather began.

"Please tell me your not about to go Carol on me."

"What? I was about to ask if you wanted to play a game of volleyball. You, me, and Eleanor against Veronica, Samantha and Claire."

"Oh, no thanks."

"What? Why did you put a net in here if you weren't gonna use it?"

"I put in here for all of you, thought you might enjoy it."

"Awww… that's sweet."

"Does this mean I'm out of it?"

"Well…"

"Hey Marcus, scared they're gonna beat ya?" Delta mocked.

"Yeah, I bet he is." Veronica chimed in.

"Well… I do really suck at it. So I guess I am."

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Heather grabbed my arm.

She pulled me to the court, and clapped her hands together.

"Ok, let's get this started." Heather said with joy.

"More like let's get this over with…" I groaned.

Claire tossed the ball into the air, and Samantha spiked it. It hit me in the face, but at least it went back over the net. I barely stood up, but that wasn't the worst part yet. I managed to keep up, but I did lose a few points. I blocked a spike from Veronica, and it bounced of my ribs. Eleanor swatted the ball over the next, and I stood up. Claire sent the ball to the back of our side, and I ran to hit it. I sent it flying to the other side, and scored.

"Marcus, you could've just left it. It was out of bounds." Heather said.

"Crap…"

The last point was the one that caused me the most pain… *Sobs* Veronica spiked, and I ran to get it. I noticed the odd angle of the ball, but never did anything until it was too late. Once it was over the net, time slowed. I knew exactly where the ball was going, but I couldn't do anything about it. I stepped back, and tripped. My entire life flashed before my eyes, I especially enjoyed the last part… Mmm, nice and wet… soon enough, the ball came to impact, and of course it hit me in the groin. It fucking bounced off my groin, and flew into the air.

It hurt like a bitch. The ball flew five feet into the air, and landed on the ground. It was over the net, so I got the winning point. But of course I was too busy with the burning, and extreme pain of my nuts being smashed like they were walnuts or something. I was on the ground, almost crying.

"Oh my god, Marcus are you alright?" Eleanor asked.

"Hell to the no… please call 911. I think I broke my… uh…" I said in a high pitched voice.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes… I think I popped a testicle… please…"

"What's a testicle?" Veronica asked.

"Something you can learn about after I castrate Marcus." Delta said.

"I'm serious… this really hurts. Call 911, or I will pass out. I think I feel blood…" I was right.

In the ambulance, I learned I had actually split one of my testes. Luckily, the driver was a guy and knew how urgent this was. I will never understand why women don't know that a nut shot is the most painful experience a man can get. Yeah…

"Well, you won't need any surgery Marcus, but I suggest you put ice on it, and stay off your feet for the next few days. That is a wound only time can heal… you are one poor bastard." The doctor said.

"Thanks doc. Tell the wife I said hi."

"Will do, remember, stay off your feet." he said as he walked away.

"How do know him?" Eleanor asked.

"His son works at the mine."

Well… I got an ambulance ride home, because of my "urgent care" needs. I had one helluva hot nurse… after we all got home, Veronica filled a bag with ice and gave it to me. I sat down on the couch, and set the ice down. Veronica sat next to me, and a few others surrounded me as well.

"I'm sorry I… popped your testicle?" Veronica apologized, I think so at least.

"No problem kiddo… ouch." I set the ice down. "Ahhhh… much better."

"So Marcus, now that you can't do anything for the next few days, I guess that leaves you and me some alone time…" Veronica said with a grin plastered on her face.

"Uh… sure, why not. So, exactly what do you plan on doing with me while I am crippled and cannot move?"

"You'll see… I have to go prepare. Bye-bye." She kissed me on the cheek and ran off in a hurry.

I swallowed. "Prepare? What does that mean? For the love of sweet baby Jesus someone tell me what that means!"

"Honestly, none of us know. Veronica has a mind of her own when it comes to things like that." Claire replied.

"Dee, come over here."

"Yes Marcus?" Dee asked.

"Ok, listen, and listen closely. Try and find out what Veronica _has to prepare for._ Report back to me when you find anything."

"Ok." She ran off.

"Now what?" Samantha asked.

"I guess I'll just kick back and… OW!" I moved my leg, and it hurt like hell.

"Are you alright?" Heather asked.

I stared at her. "No, remember? I popped the only organ that matters to me!"

Everyone glanced at each other with grins, and looked back to me.

"The only organ?"

"You know what? You just don't understand it. Trust me, it's a very, very, _VERY,_ important organ to me. If any of you were guys you'd understand. Please, no more questions on my burst testicles."

"Well, it's getting late. We all need to go to bed." Eleanor said before walking upstairs. The way she walked… as if she was trying to tease me…

"You girls go ahead, I think I'll keep Marcus company…" Claire said, sitting down next to me.

"Ok, good night you two." Heather said, almost mimicking Eleanor's movements.

"Goodnight Marcus…" Claire said softly. She kissed me on the cheek, and rested her head on my shoulder.

I fell asleep after that, no thanks to the pain that surged throughout my body.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up with Claire and Veronica surrounding me. They were both wearing what looked like some kind of school uniform or something. A white dress shirt, and a checkered skirt. The skirt came up about halfway up their legs.

"What's going on?" I asked drowsily.

"I forgot today was our first day at our new school. Sorry Marcus." Claire said.

"Ok… so I'm going to be all alone with Delta for the day?"

"No, I got a job to do, unlike you." Delta replied.

"Hey! Remember, the mine collapsed. It's still being cleared out."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"Ok then… I'll be right back." I said, struggling to stand up.

I had to walk in a pretty damn awkward way. Really slowly too. It took me twenty minutes to get to the bathroom, go, and come back. When I arrived back in the living room, the couch was filled in, so I sat down carefully on a stool.

"Now girls, do you all remember your bus number?" Sophia asked the girls.

"62." A few girls replied.

"63." a few others chimed in.

"64." The remaining girls said.

"Good. Remember, Delta and I won't be home when you get back. If you need anything, ask Marcus. Have a good day girls."

"Good bye Mother, Father." The Big Sisters said as they walked out of the door.

All the Little Sisters had to get a ride from Sophia, who was apparently going out afterwards. I had no arguments though, Delta would leave soon enough, and I'd get some time to catch up on my sleep.

After half an hour all the Little Sisters herded out into Sophia's surprisingly large car. They all hurriedly left, and soon the car zoomed off. that left Delta and me, alone… I was scared as hell.

"So… Marcus…" Delta said, staring at me.

"Don't stare at me like that, it's creepy…"

"Yeah, yeah. I gotta go to the site, don't ruin my house while I'm gone."

"Delta, before you go can you toss me an apple?"

"Think fast!"

Delta hurled an apple, which flew pretty damn fast. I didn't have time to catch it, so it hit me. It hit me directly between the eyes. It bounced off my head, and flew into the air. I lost balance, and fell flat on my back. The stool flew out from under me, and I hit my head on the floor. Even though there was carpeting, it still hurt. I started to see blue and red circles forming in my vision, and I could barely hear.

"Marcus, are you alright?" I heard Delta say, but it was muffled.

"Uh… I see colors…"

"I'll take that as a yes… don't drool, or bleed on my carpet."

Delta walked out the front door, leaving me alone. I was on the floor, hallucinating, and I could barely walk, and he left me there.

I lay on the floor until the first batch of eldest girls got home. Claire, Samantha, Carol, and Heather. Eleanor came in ten minutes later.

Claire and Samantha walked in first.

"Oh my god, Marcus are you alright?" Samantha asked, propping my head up.

"I still see colors… help me…" I replied.

"Claire, get some ice. Come on Marcus; let's get you up on the couch."

Claire walked into the kitchen, and made quite a racket. Samantha helped me get to my knees, and stand up. I staggered a foot or two, and then collapsed on the large red couch. Claire stepped poked her head out of the kitchen. She tossed a bag of ice at me, and that hit me in the head too.

"… Ow…" I mumbled, with a delayed reaction time.

"Oops, sorry Marcus."

Carol and Heather walked through the door after that. I was too busy holding the bag of ice to my head to notice, but they were both smiling. And of course… Eleanor came in, and she was a bit uh… moody?

"Hey Eleanor, how was the first day?" I asked.

"I'm never going back again!" Eleanor cried as she ran up the stairs.

"Well… okay then."

"Don't worry, she just got her, uh… how do I put it so you can understand it?"

"What? You mean she's uh… oh god! I need to get outta here before something else bad happens to me."

"Don't fret my Marcus…" Samantha began.

"We'll protect you from Eleanor…" Claire finished the sentence, sitting next to me.

It was official, I was trapped. Virtually no escape route, considering the fact that I couldn't walk. No one to stop the Big Sisters from tearing me limb from limb, molesting me, raping me, or in any other way bodily or mentally harming me. I was scared for my life at the moment. At least with the Little Sisters there they would hold themselves back as not to scar them, but nope. I was pretty much screwed.

"Uh… yeah… I just remembered I uh… have to go hide…" I said, standing up.

I felt two arms pull me back down.

"No, you're not going anywhere. You are going to stay right here, where Claire and I can… _protect you…"_ Samantha whispered, breathing into my ear.

"Uh-huh… don't do that anymore… please, that felt weird… ugh." I said with a shiver.

"Ok, I won't. Tell me, does this feel weird?"

Samantha leaned close, and began to breathe heavily. I say that, because I could feel her breathing down my neck, literally. I felt the tip of her nose brush against my neck. That's when I panicked. Delta was gonna burst my other testicle if word got out about this.

"Samantha! You naughty girl you!" I heard from upstairs.

I looked up, and saw Heather and Carol both grinning.

"Mmm-hmmm… so, who's the dirty birdie now Marcus?" Carol asked.

"Still you Carol, still you." I replied.

"What? Why? I never tried to give you a…"Carol began.

"Carol! Enough of that talk." Heather snapped.

"I wasn't gonna say anything bad! Geez let me have my fun…"

"No, if you had your fun, Marcus would hang himself. And I can't let that happen, so everyone needs to lay off while he um… heals…"

"No, no, no. Ladies, ya got it all wrong. I have no problem with the pleasant company, but you're all pilling it on a bit heavy, aren't ya?" I interrupted the argument.

"What do you mean pleasant company?"

"Ok… you're all working against me. Teaming up on me, trying to see if I'll break… oh, I ain't gonna break this easy, I can assure you that."

After a while, everyone but Eleanor piled on the couch, and we all calmed down. I said we should go talk to Eleanor, bad idea… NEVER DO WHAT I DID. EVER.

I managed to make it up the stairs, and walked to the door of the Big Sister room. I knocked on the doorframe, and Eleanor looked up at me. She had a depressed look on her face.

"You alright Eleanor?" I asked.

Her depression turned to anger really quick. She stood up, and gave me a look full of hatred… and… I almost pissed myself.

"I'm… Fine…" she growled.

"You sure? You don't wanna talk about anything?"

"NO!"

She had a few objects in her reach, a pillow, a blanket, but nope. She picked up a Big Sister helmet, and heaved it at me, telekinetically. It hit me… where else, the nuts. Of course, eh? I fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Eleanor stared at me, picked the helmet up, and slammed the door, with Telekinesis. She never paid attention to me, the guy who now had no living testicles…

"Marcus? Is everything alright up there?" Heather asked from downstairs.

"No… help… me…" I mumbled, holding my "injury…" or is it "injuries" since both of them popped?

"What? I can't hear you."

She walked up stairs, and ran over to me when she saw me.

"What happened?"

"Eleanor… helmet… pain… dying… it hurts!"

"Claire, Samantha, get up here and help me!" Heather yelled.

Claire and Samantha ran upstairs, and helped me stand up. It took Claire on one side, and the railing on the other for me to walk. We made it to the bottom, and I stopped, to the dismay of everyone else.

"What is it?" Carol asked.

"I need new pants…" I said with disgrace.

"You peed yourself?"

"No, I'm pretty sure it's blood…"

I stumbled to the bathroom with a clean pair of pants, and closed the door. I disposed of the actually bloodied boxers, and remembered I didn't grab any clean ones. I cracked the door, and spoke as calmly as possible.

"Can someone grab me some boxers? They should be in the crate near the couch." I said.

Claire came back with a pair of blue boxers outstretched in her hands. She was giggling like crazy too.

"What? I sure as hell ain't wearing tidy whiteys…" I said, snatching the boxers from her hands.

I came out of the bathroom freshly changed. I could still barely walk, but at least I wasn't rubbing against my own dried blood, ya follow?


	7. Chapter 7

**Five days later.**

I wasn't raped or molested, thank god. Of course, Veronica's birthday kinda threw me off a bit. Of course, she made it worse when she brought up that extra favor I gave her for letting me go, although it was in vain. Even worse, she got proof that she was actually thirteen, err… fourteen. We had a little meeting after the party.

"Here you go Veronica." I said, handing her a piece of paper. It was labeled "Two favors" which I knew she'd find a way to turn against me, and she did.

"Two favors… Thank you Marcus… I have plans for this." She replied with a smile.

"Like?"

"Well… ooh I can't say it. Claire, you tell him."

"Well, there's a dance at our school." Claire said.

"Oh crap… and let me guess…"

"I want you to be my date. And remember, I have three favors from you."

"Three?"

"Remember when you said you'd find a way to make it up to me a while ago?"

"Crap! Ok, how shall I be tortured?"

"First, you're going to help me pick out a dress. Which leaves one favor."

"And how are you gonna use it?"

"You'll see when the time comes."

Everyone was a bit shocked, not me though. I should've suspected it. Veronica grabbed my hand, and pulled me upstairs. I looked back to the group of people who had all gathered around, and extended my hand, hoping someone would help me.

"Help…" I muttered.

Samantha shook her head, Claire giggled under her hand, and Eleanor shot me a look full of pity.

Veronica relentlessly pulled me up the stairs, almost violently, actually. When I finally gave in and let her pull me at her pace, she was practically sprinting. I tripped twice, but she pulled me to my feet almost instantly. After we made it to the Big Sisters room, she closed the door with a smile. She locked it too… that was the part that unnerved me.

"Ok, which one should we start with?" Veronica asked, opening a closet I didn't even know existed.

The closet was lined with dresses, necklaces, and a few pairs of high heels… don't know where they came from, but they were there… she pulled a blue sparkly dress off a hangar and turned around. She held it up, covering herself with it.

"Let's try this one…" she said, unzipping her hoodie.

She tossed it aside, and began to pull her shirt off. I looked away at that note, knowing she'd find a way to use it against me if I didn't. I had three ideas as to why she did that. One, she is actually that innocent. Two, she was trying to get me killed/castrated. Three, she was trying to work me over.

After a few minutes, she walked into sight. The blue dress hugged her body in all the right places… or should I say wrong places? Hmmm…. Conflict erupts again, eh? Well, she looked quite uh… mature? In that dress. Even more so due to the fact that the dress kinda um… how do I put it delicately? Screw it, I'm saying it. It showed off her chest area a bit more than it should've.

"What do you think?" Veronica asked, striking a pose with her hand on her hip.

"Uh… yeah… I'm pretty sure Delta would kill _me _if _you_ wore that…" I replied, carefully examining each and every detail…

"Oh, wait a second. I can't wear this… if I'm right Claire was gonna wear this one."

My jaw just dropped. Veronica looked… I admit it; she looked pretty sexy in it. But Claire? Hot damn, she would look like a freaking supermodel!

"Let's try… this one then." She said, pulling a red dress off the rack.

I looked away as she changed, again. I looked back after she finished changing, and she looked even better than last time. And this dress didn't show off her chest _as much._ But then again, it only went up half her leg… I guess she didn't plan on letting me off easy.

"What do you think about this one? Do I look cute?" she asked, looking down at herself in the process.

I just nodded. She smiled, and shot me seductive glance before striking another pose. She started to freak me out after that… she was winking in the complete opposite direction, signing invisible autographs, making kissy faces at me…

"Uh… what are you doing?" I asked.

"Do you think I look sexy in this?" she asked, taking a break from her imaginary celebrity life.

"Hold that question." I replied, standing up.

I walked over to the door, and unlocked it. I opened the door to find Samantha, and Heather all trying to creep down the stairs. Veronica stepped behind me, almost hiding behind me, but still peeking over my shoulder.

"Samantha, Heather? Can't you give us a little privacy?" Veronica cried out.

"Yeah… and I thought I had no life besides the mine… pathetic. I mean, honestly?"

"You can't blame us for being curious. After all, you said that if Veronica was actually fourteen, which she is, you'd talk." Samantha replied.

"Yeah… I suggest you don't eavesdrop on us anymore."

"Or what?"

"I'll camp out again, and maybe this time I won't come back…"

"No! There's no need to get crazy Marcus… Samantha and I will just go downstairs, ok?" Heather asked, cautiously stepping down a few stairs.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Goodbye ladies." I said, closing the door.

"Awww, thanks Marcus. Now back to my question, do you think I look sexy in this?" Veronica asked, getting straight to the point again.

"If I answer that, I'll die. If I say yes, Delta will kill me because he'll think I'm making a move on you. If I say no, you'll get upset, and Delta will kill me."

"Awww, c'mon. I promise I won't tell Daddy…"

"Sorry, I can't do that."

"Fine…" she went back to making weird faces and posing for no reason. She blew a kiss my way, and signed an imaginary autograph.

"Can I ask exactly what you're doing?"

"I'm a world famous supermodel and you're a photographer… they say we won't last, but we'll prove them wrong, right?" she asked, sitting on my lap.

"Uh… you're starting to freak me out…"

She stood up, and went back to the closet. She pulled down one last dress. A pink one, with some kind of puffy material for the lower half, and what looked like silk for the top half. The skirt part of the dress covered her pretty well, but the shirt part of didn't cover her shoulders, and due to that, it showed her chest off a bit. Not as much as the blue one though…

"What about this one?" she asked, rocking her hip side to side.

"I like that one… not too exposing, but not to covering either… oh crap, I'm starting to sound like Delta…" I said standing up.

Veronica had one last imaginary photo shoot before she got all her normal clothes back on. She packed the dress into her drawer on one of the many dressers in the Big Sister's room, and looked at me.

"Do think I'm cute?" she asked, stepping towards me with her head cocked in a somewhat adorable way.

"Sure, why not?"

"Is that a yes?"

"I said sure, didn't I?"

"I want a yes or no answer."

"*sigh* Yes Veronica… I think you're cute… happy now?"

"Yay!" she cried with joy, while tackling me to the floor.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much! You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that!" she yelled, repeatedly kissing me on the cheek.

"Ok, ok, ok! Calm down, no need to announce it to the world." I replied.

She stood up, and ran out of the room. Before I could even get up, she was downstairs. As soon as I walked half way down the stairs, she was already the center of attention.

"Marcus thinks I'm cute! He finally admitted it!" Veronica cried out with joy.

"Oh crap…" I mumbled, stopping halfway down the stairs.

"And he was in the same room? That's two offenses, time to die Marcus!" Delta yelled, running up the stairs.

I had mere seconds to react, so I hopped over the railing. I hit the couch, and didn't break anything.

"Whoa… that actually worked!" I yelled as I stood up.

Delta ran back down the stairs, and bull rushed me. I ran through the kitchen, and into the bathroom. I locked the door, and looked for a way out. I found one…

Delta was kicking the door, and finally succeeded. The door flew open, but I wasn't in the bathroom anymore. Nope, I had crawled out the window. I sat out on the porch, taking deep breathes. When I realized Delta had figured me out, I stood up. I ran as fast as I could around the house. Delta was outside and chasing me down. I had one escape route, the hills. I ran as fast as my legs would let me, which is way fast due to the adrenaline pumping through my veins. As I reached the first obstacle, I checked behind me. Delta was a bit behind me, still on the rock trail from what I could tell. I clambered up the five foot drop off, and paced myself. Next was a rope ladder climb up a branch and onto a ridge. After jogging for a minute, I made it to the ladder. Delta was getting closer though.

I climbed the ten foot ladder as fast as I could, and crawled off the thick branch onto the ledge. I let out a sigh of relief, and stood up. Delta was trailing me, getting closer each moment. Gotta remember, he's way more spliced than I am or ever will be. Probably Sports Boost 2, that's gotta be what made him so fast.

By the time I stood up, Delta was having a bit of a hissy-fit with the ladder. I ran to the woods, it was my only chance of losing him. I made it into the woods, and headed off the trail. Bad move honestly. I leaned against a tree, trying to catch my breath, believing I had lost Delta. But then, outta nowhere, a five-inch knife came flying at me. It hit right between my thighs, mere inches away from castrating me. I looked up to see Delta, with two more knifes in hand. I ducked as he threw another one, and rolled out of the way for the last one. I stood up, and ran the same direction I came from. I hurriedly climbed down the ladder while Delta gathered his scattered knives. I jumped off the drop off, and hit the ground rolling. I hurt my leg, but I never stopped. after I made it back to the house, I ran up the stairs. The Big Sister's room was open, so I ran in. I was gasping for air by that time.

"I… *gasp* I can't *gasp* I need air *gasp* help me…" I managed to spit out as I fell to my knees choking.

Within a second, I hit the floor unconscious. I saw a bright light, but I ran away… I never stopped running, no matter how much my lungs burnt, of my ribs hurt, or my legs nearly collapsed on me, I never stopped running…

**Ooh... Drama, eh? Marcus half dead, Veronica in some kind of dreamland, and Delta nearly chops off Marcus' "Package" 0.o**


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up… well sort of. I was tired, really tired. And, someone decided to sit on my stomach. I already y knew who it was though. I heard footsteps, and then eavesdropped on a conversation.

"Veronica, why are you sitting like that?" Delta asked impatiently.

"Because he's my date. And I want to be the first person he sees when he wakes up." Veronica replied.

"Do you have to call him that?"

"How about I call him my man?"

"How about we call him Caucasian male, cause that's what it'll say in the news reports."

"Daddy, I'm still mad at you. So don't think you're off the hook yet. I'll talk to you when he wakes up."

Delta grumbled something and walked away. I slowly opened my eyes, and attempted to move my arms. But of course, Veronica had them pinned down to the bed… how did I get on a bed anyway? Never mind… well, Veronica brought herself close to me, and smiled.

"Mornin sunshine. How is my Marcus doing today?" Veronica asked in an upbeat tone.

"I feel like I was attacked by a porcupine… and a dog… and a bear. What happened while I was out?"

"Hmm… let's see. You were out cold for three days… nothing much has happened really. Oh wait! Eleanor got a boyfriend."

"She did? Who, when where and why?"

"His name is Andrew. They met at school. And she is obsessed with him right now. You'll learn more when you meet him. Unfortunately, he's here right now…"

"Ok… uh, you can get off now…"

She stood up, and waited for me to do the same. I sat up, and looked around. We were in the guest room. I slowly stood up, and stepped behind Veronica. She extended her arms, and gave me a puppy dog look.

"Carry me?"

"Veronica, really?"

"Please? Pretty please?"

I let out a sigh, and picked her up. She had a smile plastered on her face as I walked out of the room with her cradled in my arms… sort of…

I was horrified by what I saw sitting next to Eleanor on the couch… a bleach blonde headed boy… wearing a sweater vest. He looked ridiculous! I really wanted to punch his lights out. I think Delta didn't really like him either… he was glaring at him from across the room. He had the same look on his face when I first showed up…

I stared with my mouth wide open.

Veronica brought her head close to mine. "Told ya so. He's horrible." She whispered.

"You can set me down now, my loyal follower." Veronica said with sarcastic confidence in her voice.

I set her down. Ignoring what she had said. I was still in shock from that. And I wasn't about to hide it either.

"OH MY GOD IT'S A PREPPY!" I cried, pointing at the blonde guy.

"What?" he asked, carefully examining himself.

"Dude… I really wanna punch you…"

"Why?" he stood up.

"You're wearing a sweater vest… you make me sick."

Out of nowhere, Delta grabbed my am and pulled me away. He shoved me out the front door, and stepped outside too. He closed the door.

"Hey! I wasn't done insulting him yet! I never got to tell him that I wanted to cave his head in with a mallet!" I yelled in protest.

"No… you hold him down, I get to cave his head in. Marcus… it's time we call a truce. To get rid of the greatest threat there is. That guy."

"I agree… the Little Sisters adore me, maybe I can get them on our side… wait… I just realized something."

"What?"

"Eleanor just reached a certain stage in a girl's life… worshipping some scumbag. Alright, how are we gonna take him out?"

"I'm thinking… crap, I don't have anything. Maybe Samantha or Claire will help us."

"No, don't tell them! They'll be just as caught up in this as Eleanor is. We can't tell them anything… not a word Delta… not to them at least."

"Ok… this is gonna be a tough one."


	9. Chapter 9

I was lying on the couch with my feet up on the armrest. Delta was pacing back and forth behind the couch. All the girls were at school. All they had been talking about for the past few days was the dance. Which was in two days.

"Marcus, we need to exterminate the threat. Now." Delta broke the silence.

"Relax. I guarantee this kid will break up with Eleanor for no real reason before the dance. Then, we get to kick his teeth in." I replied.

"You better be right."

Delta walked out of the room, and I must've dozed off.

"Shhh… he's asleep." I heard Heather say.

"We can all see that Heather. It's not like we're blind." Samantha snapped.

"I think we should let him sleep." Eleanor began. "It's not like he has anything else to do."

"I'll do one more than that. I'm tired too…" Veronica added in.

I sat up, and stared at the group. They all seemed surprised to see me up, except for Veronica. She seemed disappointed… creeped me out a bit.

"Oh, please, pay no attention to me." I said sarcastically.

"Shut up Marcus." Eleanor snapped.

"Oh, I'm hurt, so very, very, hurt."

Everyone but Veronica went upstairs to change into their normal clothes. I have to admit, those uniforms are a bit of a turn on… ya follow? Veronica eyed me for a minute before jumping at me.

Veronica knocked me back onto the couch. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and looked up at me.

"Guess what my Marcus." She said with a smile.

"What?"

"I told all my friends about you. They all really want to meet you."

"All, of your friends?"

"All of them…"

"Oh crap."

Veronica pecked me on the cheek, and rested her head on my chest. After about ten minutes, I could tell she fell asleep. Her breathing pattern was slow, and deep. I apparently fell asleep too.

I woke up to Veronica, who was staring at me. she was hovering above me, holding herself up with both hands on my shoulders.

"Um… hi?" I broke the uncomfortable silence.

"How long were we asleep?" Veronica asked.

"I don't know…" I looked out a window, and Veronica pinning me to the couch didn't help much. "I'd say it's around midnight."

"Well… that means everyone else is asleep…"

"Yeah… I'm getting kinda uncomfortable here…"

"Well, I know a way to make you relax…"

Veronica leaned closer to me, and smiled. I pushed my head deeper into the arm rest, attempting to retreat. Yeah, deal with it. Delta would've skinned my hide raw if he found out about that.

Veronica kissed me on the lips, and pulled away a few seconds later. She looked at me with a smile.

"Are you relaxed now?" she asked sweetly.

All I could do was nod. Veronica's smile grew.

"Try not to smile so wide, you'll break your face." I finally blurted out.

"Oh no, then what would you have to look at?" Veronica replied.

"I'm sure I could make do." I said with a smile.

"Ooh… getting a little spicy now, aren't we?"

Veronica rested her body on mine, and even pulled herself a little closer to me. I really have no idea why they are all so into me, but I've never been one to question miracles.

Unfortunately, Delta ruined my fun. And by fun, I mean body-heat share with Veronica. It can get cold at night, and body-heat is my favorite type of heat. I doubt anyone disagrees with me.

Delta walked down the stairs, and called out to me.

"Marcus, I came up for a plan to get rid of Andrew!" Delta whispered rather loudly.

"What? you two are trying to get rid of…" Veronica began.

I covered her mouth with my right hand, and put up my left index finger trying to quiet her down. She bit me instead, and drew blood too!

"Ow! Mother of sweet baby Jesus that hurt!" I cried, pulling my hand away.

"Eleanor! Come quick!"

I grabbed Veronica by her sides, and pulled her back onto the couch. I repeatedly jabbed her in the sides, turning her yelling into uncontrollable laughing.

"Stop it! I said stop it! I need an adult!" Veronica cried as I tickled her.

"Ahem…" I heard from the stairs.

I stopped, and looked. Eleanor, Heather, and Claire were all standing at the base of the stairs. I raised my right hand, which Veronica had bitten, that was covered in my own blood, and waved at them.

"Uh… hello?" I began to step back.

Veronica smiled at me, and stood up. She walked over to Eleanor, leaned up, and whispered something in her ear. The look on Eleanor's face turned from disapproval to anger quick.

"He did, did he? Marcus, what do you have to say for yourself?" Eleanor asked, crossing her arms and tapping her foot on the floor.

"I uh… I don't really expect to survive this situation…"

"Well, planning to get rid of my boyfriend is a bit serious, don't you think?"

"Hey, Delta was involved too. I'm just a sucker with low self esteem here."

"You were still plotting."

"Ok, how am I gonna die?"

A puzzled look appeared on Veronica's face. She whispered something else to Eleanor. Eleanor smiled, and stepped closer.

"Your punishment is whatever Veronica decides it to be. And one more thing." Eleanor stood up, and looked to Veronica. "Go upstairs and go to bed. We need to talk to Marcus for a moment."

Veronica frowned, and reluctantly ran up the stairs.

"Now Marcus. We have a task for you." Heather dropped an old, beat up Big Sister suit in front of me.

"Uh… you want me to fix it, right? Cause I'd sooner hang myself than put this on."

"Yes. We were going to give it to Veronica on her birthday, but we figured it should be fixed first. This is now your task. And don't let Veronica see it!"

"Fine, but you'll have to keep her off my back while I fix it."

"How?"

"I dunno. Give her some string or something. You all like string, right?"

I picked up the armor with a chuckle.


	10. Ending It

I spent the next day in the basement patching up that suit. Once I finally finished, I snuck upstairs to try and deliver it to Eleanor.

On the way up, Veronica happened to intercept me. I hid the suit behind my back as I slowly crept towards the stairs.

"Whatcha got there?" Veronica asked, trying to peek behind me.

"Nothing. Now, I uh... gotta go see Eleanor." I replied, stepping towards the stairs.

"Let me see it… please?"

"I would if it could. But I can't."

"Why not?"

"I can't say."

"You're cheating on me, aren't you? Let me see it!"

Veronica reached out and tried to grab me. I side-stepped and ran for the stairs. Veronica chased closely after me. She managed to grab my leg, and trip me. I basically bit the edge of a step, and lost the majority of that tooth. I rolled over, clenching my now bleeding mouth.

"Fuck! That hurt!" I cried.

"What is this? A Big Sister suit? I knew it, you are cheating on me!" Veronica said, ripped the suit from my grip.

She ran up the stairs, ignoring the fact that I was bleeding on the stairs. I heard her open the Big Sister's room door, and yell.

"Whose messing with my Marcus? I'll rip your slug out!" Veronica cried out.

"Veronica, calm down. Where is Marcus? We can explain everything when he gets up here." Eleanor replied, trying to reason with Veronica.

"He's lazing around on the stairs. Marcus, get in here!"

"I can't! I loft a toof!" I yelled back, not being able to speak without my front tooth.

Veronica came out of the room and looked at me. She seemed completely indifferent to the fact that I had lost my front tooth.

"Marcus, quit lying around. We need to talk to you."

"I said, I loft a fuckin' toof!"

"What? I can't understand you. You need to talk right."

"I can't! never mind, jus help me up."

Veronica helped me get to my feet, still ignoring the blood gushing out of my mouth. We walked to the Big Sister's room.

"Ok, Marcus agreed to help us fix this armor, _for you._" Eleanor explained.

"For me?" Veronica asked.

I just nodded.

Veronica gave everyone in the room a hug, including me. She then went to try on the suit. She came back with the suit and helmet on. The suit hugged her body, in all the right places. But now wasn't the time to get turned on, now was the time to see a dentist or something. But, I didn't.

Instead, I went downstairs. I heard a knock on the door and went to check who it was. It was that Andrew guy. Eleanor came flying down the stairs when she heard him talking. The two stepped outside, and closed the door behind them. Minutes later, Eleanor burst through the door crying. I tried to stop her, but she ran up the stairs. Then, Delta came down the stairs.

"Delta, now we can kick his ass." I said with a chuckle.

We stepped outside, and closed the front door.

We came back in an hour later, and Andrew left with an inch gash in his head, a black eye, a bloody nose, and a chipped tooth. Delta and I high-fived, and went to check on Eleanor. When we got upstairs, she was sitting on her bed, surrounded by her siblings.

"Eleanor, are you alright?" Delta asked.

Everyone looked up, and seemed to notice that both of us had blood on our knuckles. Eleanor stood up, and walked over. She hugged Delta, and seemed to cry even more.

"Thanks Father… he was a jerk." Eleanor said in between her sobs.

**The next night.**

Well… this day was special. It was the day of the dance. Everyone was excited, and all dressed up. Everyone but Eleanor, that is. About an hour before the dance, Veronica and everyone got dressed, myself included. I was wearing an old tux. Eleanor, on the other hand, sat alone on the couch. Veronica paraded me around repeatedly, her arm hooked on mine. She stopped right in front of Eleanor, and whispered in my ear. I smiled, and nodded.

"hey Eleanor, you wouldn't happen to have a date, would you?" I asked.

"No, why?"

"Would you care to join Veronica and me?"

"But, I don't want to be a third wheel or anything."

"Nonsense, it was her idea."

Eleanor looked to Veronica, with wonder in her eyes. Veronica smiled and nodded. A smile grew on Eleanor's face, and a lone tear rolled down her cheek.

"Thank you." She said before she ran upstairs.

She came back down half an hour later with the red dress Veronica had tried on earlier. She also wore a silver necklace with a blue gem dangling right above her chest.

The dance itself was alright. I got plenty of attention from Eleanor's and Veronica's friends, and the fact that I had two beautiful dates helped a bit too. I knocked out some punk who kept making fun of Eleanor. And then I danced with the both of them. The real problem was when we got home.

We all got back, and there was a different car in the drive way. I entered the house with Veronica and Eleanor at my sides. Sophia and Delta were talking with a guy who was wearing a Marines jacket. The man and Delta both stood up as soon as they saw me.

"Girls, go upstairs, We need to talk to Marcus." Delta said sternly.

Both Eleanor and Veronica ran up the stairs. The man shook my hand, and examined me.

"Ladies man, eh? That's the kind of boy we need in the Marines. I'm Sergeant Jenkins, glad to meet you Marcus."

"Uh… why is a Marine here?" I asked.

"He's here to recruit you." Delta replied.

"I don't wanna be recruited."

"Well, technically, I'm drafting you. You have no choice." Jenkins replied with a laugh.

"What? I'm being drafted? What the fuck?"

"Calm down son. You only have to serve for one year, and then you're free to go, with a Marine's perks. Say your good-byes and we're going."

I couldn't stand telling any of the girls that I was being drafted. Delta said he'd do it for me. I really had nothing to pack, so I went with him. Well… I guess this is it for now…

**Hello readers! sad about this ending? Don't be. Expect the sequel up soon.**


End file.
